


Guilt

by halfthewords (Sierra)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/halfthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki's gifts are always a little 'different.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the LJ comm 31_days.

* * *

 

Hiroki stared at what appeared to be leather chaps with a gaping hole between the belt and the legs.  _Open_  space. He'd seen Akihiko wear these as a dare when he was drunk, once, and that was when Hiroki had discovered he certainly didn't suffer from whiskey dick.

"What. Is this."

"Chaps," Nowaki said, smiling over his cup of coffee. "Your initials are on the back. Here." He motioned to a lower corner on the back of the chaps, where K.H. was emblazoned.

Cheeks flaming, Hiroki snatched them out of Nowaki's grasp. "What the hell is this?! You want me to  _wear_  these?"

"We were invited to the Tokyo International Gay and Les-"

"I know that!" Hiroki snapped. "What does that have to do with it?!"

Nowaki continued to smile and replied, "It's tradition to dress up if you're ga-"

"I'm not gay!"

"-Inclined as such," Nowaki finished, trying to keep a straight face. "I'll be dressing up the same as you, Hiro-san. I thought if we wore masks-"

"Have you  _lost_  it?!" Hiroki threw the chaps over a chair in exasperation, glaring. "I know you were short a couple of marbles, Nowaki, but  _this_...!"

Nowaki, unperturbed by the outburst, smiled inwardly. He set down his coffee and combed his fingers through Hiroki's hair.

"Is there no way I could persuade you, Hiro-san?" he murmured. Hiroki, still flushing, knocked Nowaki's hand away.

"You know I hate that, asshole," Hiroki muttered. He seemed to actually consider Nowaki's proposal after a moment, but not without a few choice swear words. "...If we wear masks," he conceded grudgingly, "since I owe you. But you're to stay at  _least_  six feet away from me, do you hear?!"

Nowaki's face brightened. "Perfectly, Hiro-san," he said. "Also, wearing underwear with these will make you chafe."

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched.


End file.
